


Phenomenal (EXO demon hunter AU)

by GarageGlamourpuss (VVSublime)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Demon Hunters, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 04:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19899898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VVSublime/pseuds/GarageGlamourpuss
Summary: EXO/Xiumin-based Demon Hunter!AU; It’s hard to enjoy your sister’s wedding when people seem determined to already start planning yours. You make a quick getaway that quickly turns into a comedy of errors.





	Phenomenal (EXO demon hunter AU)

**Author's Note:**

> EXO/Xiumin-based Demon Hunter!AU; I’m trying to keep this equally balanced between just detailed enough! but not too detailed; it’s based entirely off a dream I had a while ago. My dreams are generally fairly vivid and weird, especially since I’ve started taking to writing them down in my journal.
> 
> Also, I blame any possible parallels with certain book/tv series on inscrutable dream logic. This was just a thing I wanted to toy with to keep myself writing. I'm going to post this as a possible first chapter, because I enjoy the premise enough to want to work with it some more, so let's all keep our fingers crossed!
> 
> This was written originally in listfic format, but here, I'm just using regular paragraphs, bc I was told the bulleting was distracting. Originally posted on my blog here: https://garageglamourpuss.tumblr.com/post/186192974221/phenomenal-exo-demon-hunterau
> 
> Word Count: 994

You are a child of a long line of demon hunters blessed and descended the gods. Your family isn’t the only one, of course. The ranks of the blessed aren’t numerous, but there are enough of you to have an entire culture hiding alongside the plain human world. How better to fight creatures that most people would never even begin to think were real?  
  
The hunters see themselves as in the world but not quite a part of it. Your people live in secluded areas,with children often sent away to very private schools that have demonology and weapon skills as part of the rigorous curriculum.

  
It’s not uncommon for families and communities to keep extensive records of ancestry and bloodlines to track those who would be best suited to the hunt.

Those who track lineage often also serve as matchmakers, and it is common for families to take steps toward arranging marriages between young adults.  
  
Which brings you here, now, surrounded by far too many family friends in a gorgeous temple. You thought your sister was mad for agreeing to be married so young, but now you could admit that she seemed happy and radiant, and her fianc- err, husband, now, was a decent enough man.  
  
She’d insisted you simply had to be her maid of honor, which explained the glimmering green, low-backed dress you wore. The small train had seemed just the perfect touch when you tried it on, but now, walking around the reception, you were sure it was determined to get caught up in your heels.

  
You could run across rooftops fighting demons determined to claw you to death; surely you could walk around a fancy, crowded room in a fancy dress and a ridiculous pair of shoes that would probably end up giving you blisters before the end of the night.

  
And as if your clothing didn’t make you uncomfortable enough, you couldn’t quite duck around or avoid the speculative glances. The “jokes” voiced just loud enough for you to hear, about when it would be your turn.

  
(Your people generally got married young, just in case. You knew that from your family’s long history of law-keeping and some talent for making matches. It didn’t mean, though, that you were ready.)

  
Finally, one of your parents’ oldest friends tapped your shoulder and made some little laughing remark about how lovely you would look with– You didn’t even hear whose name he said over the panicked pounding of your heart.

  
Somehow, thankfully, your feet didn’t fail you as you fled the room without another word. You didn’t know where you were going, you just needed to be… away. Away from the prying eyes, the stifling weight of _expectations_.

  
You turned a corner and another blindly, finding yourself in the back rooms of the church, where the clinic was kept, along with simple rooms for people to bed down if they needed.

  
Maybe you weren’t physically sick, but the feelings churning in you were awful enough that you needed some space to recover. Your hand closed around the knob of the first door you saw, and as soon as it was open, you flung yourself inside.

  
You start to breathe a sigh of relief at the blessed solitude when you notice that, no, you aren’t alone.

  
Someone already lies sprawled and sleeping on the narrow bed. You only get a vague impression of, Oh, shit, a person!, before you start to flee this room, too.

  
Your feet, of course, have other plans as the useless train of your uselessly lovely dress gets caught once more in the useless heels of your shoes. Honestly, solitude aside, getting the chance to take those off the damned things would have been one of the highlights of being alone.

  
You struggle to free your feet – which, naturally, only makes things much worse. Your motions only build up enough momentum to carry you down, down, until it’s like you’re watching a bad comedy sketch, and you tumble onto the bed… You land atop the person already occupying the space, your face pressing itself into the warm curve of a neck.

  
They jerk awake beneath you, and with that simple motion, you find yourself face to face with a, well, face pretty enough to leave you breathless even if the collision hadn’t…

Intense dark eyes, unclouded by sleep and sharpened with irritation, observe you from underneath a wealth of dark lashes. You take in the rest of his face – strong brows, sharp cheekbones, mouth scrunched in irritation; as he makes a sound of tired annoyance, you recall his name: Kim Minseok. It’s hard to not recognize him, as he’s something of a evil-killing legend, in your small corner of the world.

  
His voice is roughened by the elements of the nap that hadn’t touched his gaze: “What, are you here to kick me out?” But his words snap you out of whatever daze you’d been in. “Um, no?”

  
You didn’t quite know the entirety of his family history, but his parents had died in such infamy decades ago that the specter of it still hung over their children. Even after being taken in by another branch of the Kim family, whispers followed Minseok and his sister.

  
So it wasn’t like your family was super-chummy with his, but… as part of the demon-hunting world, he was technically not unwelcome at formal events, like weddings. However, the grudging half-acceptance made his attitude easy to understand. “Um, I, um, I fell?” You started to gesture with your hands as you stuttered, which made you realize you were somehow still lying on top of him.

  
His scowl lengthened into a smirk that almost echoed in your head as, _Yeah, sure you did_ , but before you could explain any further, the door flew open. “There you are!” a voice sharply cut the awkward air, and you turned to see Kim Jongdae. Well, at least it wasn’t someone who’d come looking for you?


End file.
